Scenery
This page contains a list of scenery in Kingdom Rush and Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. Special terrain Caves Not to be mistaken for the cave environment, caves appear in several levels: Coldstep Mines, Icewind Pass, Glacial Heights and The Underpass. The cave system operates as an off-screen path for enemies to follow. They will leave the main path by entering a cave and vanish from the screen for a short period, before rentering the screen at a point further along the path by exiting from a second cave. Most levels have only one cave entrance and exit, except for Icewind Pass, which has one entrance and two exits. Canopy A large canopy appears in only one level, Hushwood. It is a portion of the path that is covered by trees. Any enemies standing under the foliage are untargetable by towers and cannot be stopped by heroes or Reinforcements. Once they leave the forest, they return to normal. Ice Ice trails appear in Glacial Heights and Ha'Kraj Plateau. They allow Troll Pathfinders to use their skateboard, preventing your units from engaging in combat with them. Water Water plays an important role in Snapvine Bridge, which is set on land crossed by a river the three levels in the Rising Tides mini-campaign: Port Tortuga, Storm Atoll and The Sunken Citadel, which are set on both land and sea * Cannot be crossed by walking heroes except Karkinos, however he cannot float and can only move through water, not linger on it. The Black Corsair, on the other hand, cannot leave water. * Rally points and reinforcements cannot be placed on water. * Water cannot be scorched by Rain of Fire and Ashbite's Wildfire Barrage. * Alric's Sand Warriors and Cronan's Stampede cannot enter water. * Savage Warriors and Savage Hunters can swim with snorkels in the river. During this time they are invulnerable. * Greenfins, Redspines, Blacksurges and Deviltides cannot use their abilities on water. * The Black Corsair can only place depth charges on water. * Deviltides' Sharks cannot leave water, and must be left behind when the Deviltide reaches shoreline. * Enemies slain on water sink and do not produce corpses for Necromancer Towers. Thermal Fissures Thermal Fissures are introduced in Pit of Fire and Pandaemonium. Parts of the path are cracked, and at random points in the battle, the cracks will widen and be heated by underground magma. The fissures will not affect enemies, but any troops or heroes standing on it will steadily take damage. * As a being of living flame, Ignus does not take damage if standing on Thermal Fissures. Scenery Functional These pieces of scenery affect gameplay more or less, and have their own pages. * Strategic Point * Towers * Sylvan Elf Hall (Silveroak Forest) * Imperial Guard (The Citadel) * Sasquatch (Icewind Pass) * Sunray Tower (Stormcloud Temple) (Flash Version only) * Graveyard (The Wastes, The Dark Tower) * Magma Field (Forsaken Valley) * Vez'nan (The Dark Tower) * Poison Pool (Rotten Forest) * Legion Archer (Hammerhold, Sandhawk Hamlet) * Duskar (Sape Oasis) * Mercenary Camp (Dunes of Despair) * Sand Worm "Mua'Dib" (Dunes of Despair) * SCUMM Bar (Buccaneer's Den, Snapvine Bridge, Port Tortuga) * Cannonade (Buccaneer's Den) * Spear Maiden Hut (Crimson Valley) * Snapvine (Snapvine Bridge) * Volcano (Ma'qwa Urqu) * Black Dragon (Beresad's Lair) * Dwarf Hall (The Dark Descent) * Dwarven Bastion (The Dark Descent) * Lord Malagar (Emberspike Depths) * Pirate Watchtower (Port Tortuga) * Shrine of Regnos (Storm Atoll, The Sunken Citadel) * Leviathan (The Sunken Citadel) * Moon (Bonesburg, Desecrated Grove, Dusk Chateau) * Forbidden Forge (Bonesburg) Cosmetic The following are parts of the scenery that can be interacted with in some way. They have no effect on the main gameplay, but some may be related to Achievements. CRITTERS : Critters are found roaming many levels in both Kingdom Rush and Kingdom Rush: Frontiers. They react violently to being prodded, and will unlock the Ovinophobia achievement eventually. WINDMILLS : Windmills appear in many of the early levels in Kingdom Rush. Clicking on them turns on/off their blades. FISH : Fish appear in Pagras rarely but more commonly in Twin Rivers, leaping out of the water. Clicking on one will catch it and unlock the Twin Rivers Angler achievement. FREDO : Fredo appears trapped in a web at the cave entrace of Sarelgaz's Lair. It takes a few clicks to free him. Doing so will unlock the Free Fredo achievement. SCRAT : Scrat is longingly staring at a trapped acorn in Glacial Heights. A few clicks will loosen the ice and free the acorn, unlocking the Scrat's Meal achievement. ICE-SHROOMS : Growing in the harsh mountain region of the Ha'Kraj Plateau, there are five Ice-Shrooms hidden on the level. Finding them all unlocks the Plants vs Troll achievement. STARGATE : The Stargate is found half buried in Sandhawk Hamlet. Clicking will power it up, but it shorts out quickly. DESERT BANTAH : Two Bantah are grazing near the Sape Oasis. Like Critters, they react badly to constant prodding, though with a very different outcome. Unlocks the Organic Impulse achievement. FROG : Near the Sape Oasis, a lone frog sometimes hop out from behind a rock. Clicking the frog before he gets away will earn you a short dance routine and unlock the One Froggy Evening achievement. VULTURE : Vultures appear in Dunes of Despair and Nazeru's Gates. They flap around if you click them, but don't do anything else. MESSAGE IN A BOTTLE : In the Za'golon river that flows beneath Snapvine Bridge a mesage in a bottle will sometimes pass. Grab it before it sinks out of view to unlock the SOS To The World achievement. ALIEN HUNTER : There are three hunters, hiding out in the Jungle, one each in Crimson Valley, Snapvine Bridge and the Lost Jungle. They are camouflaged to blend into the greenery, but if you find all three (they aren't be happy about it) it unlocks the One *UGLY* $%@# achievement. INDIANA JONES : The archaeologist Indiana Jones is stuck in the Temple of Saqra, without a means of escaping. Tapping on the three symbols on the temple wall in the correct order (shown on the Spaceship) will free him (if the order is incorrect, Parasytes will spawn from the three nearby egg pods); he'll later exit the temple being chased by a boulder, which also crushes the eggs. *Scenery